


Jealous?

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Twitter and your co workers are giving you shit about being single.Tumblr Anon said: Can you do a Barbara x Fem!Reader fic where Barbara and the Reader are on a podcast and Barbara gets jealous? And then they end up kissing? Thank chu!! I love your writing by the way!! C: <3





	

“Aaand here’s another one from @rtahswag on twitter, @RT_Y/N how do you not have a boyfriend? You’re gorgeous!” Burnie chortled, scrolling through twitter on the podcast. You laughed, taking a sip of your beer, not noticing Barbara frowning beside you on the couch.

“Look, I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it a thousand times: I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now.” You said, shaking your head.

“Here’s another one from @maaarrrkkkknutttt: @RT_Y/N Looking for a girlfriend? Cause I’m available.” Gus laughed. You rolled your eyes. Twitter was relentless when it came to you finding a partner. You were just as hopeless as Blaine when it came to being internet infamous for being a bachelorette. At least you didn’t have a Tinder.

“I don’t deserve this abuse! If you guys wanted to poke fun at my nonexistent relationship status, you should have brought Blaine out!” You muttered into the microphone, not really angry. The truth was, you were absolutely looking for a girlfriend, but you were also pretty sure she wasn’t interested in you. Barbara was also way too good for you, so you resigned yourself to being single and pining after a woman you could never have.

Burnie laughed again, his eyes searching the control room until his eyes landed on Blaine. “Hey, Blaine. Why don’t you come on to the greenscreen so we can make fun of both of you?”

Blaine laughed but made his way over to the greenscreen obediently, and within seconds his face was filing the screen. “Hey, guys.”

“A lot of people are wondering why you and Y/N aren’t dating since you’re both hopelessly single.” Gus pointed out, raising his eyebrows at some of the twitter comments.

“Christ, can we talk about something else other than Y/N and Blaine?” Barbara snapped, causing the podcast cast and crew to look over at her. Her jaw was set and she looked pissed. You raised an eyebrow. No way, you thought. There’s no way… is she…

“Are you jealous?” Blaine said the words you were thinking, but said it in more of a taunting tone. He knew about your massive crush on the other woman, and he was determined to get you two together.

Barbara’s eyes slid over to you for a split second, and that was all you needed to know. With a sly grin, you leaned over and pressed your lips to hers in a chaste kiss. The rest of the room bursted into excited cheers while Barbara looked at you with wide eyes.

“Holy shit, you like girls?” Barbara blurted with a mad grin.

“I’m actually pansexual, and you’re really hot. Wanna date?”

“Fuck yes I do.”


End file.
